Octostomp
The 'Octostomp '''is the first boss of the single player mode in the 2015 shooter Wii-U game, ''Splatoon. It is a giant, mechanic version of Octastamps, and is one of the Great Octoweapons. It later returns in the second game as the third boss. In Splatoon 1 Battle The Octostomp's only method of attacking is by attempting to crush the player. It'll also leave a trail of ink wherever it goes. To harm the Octostomp, the player must first wait for it to attempt to crush them, then get out of the way so the Octostomp falls flat on it's face. This gives the player an opportunity to shoot the inkable side of it's body and climb to the top of the boss to find an exposed tentacle, the boss's weak point. They must then shoot the tentacle enough times for it to explode, after which they automatically super jump to safety. After doing so, the Octostomp will regenerate the tentacle and let out a roar, removing all the ink in the arena in the process. The Octostomp will also take off some of the inkable plates on it's side. Again, the player must wait for the Octostomp to fall so they can climb up to the tentacle. This time, however, electric currents appears in place of the fallen plates, so the player has to be careful not to touch them. After bursting the tentacle a second time, the Octostomp will get rid of even more of the plates and again remove the ink from the arena. The player must repeat the process again, only now each side only have 3 inkable plates, with both the bottom and top one moving, so the player has to be even more careful while climbing it. After bursting the tentacle for a third and final time, the Octostomp is destroyed, and the player can now free the captured Zapfish. In Splatoon 2 The Octostomp later returns in the sequel Splatoon 2, this time being the third boss. The player initially have to use the splat dualies to fight the Ocotostomp, but they can choose any weapon they want in rematches. Battle At first, the battle plays similar to the battle in the first game, only now the Octostomp attacks by charging into the player. They must get out of the way and wait for the Octostomp to fall on it's face. Then they must ink it's side to climb up and burst the tentacle on top. After the first tentacle burst, it will now cover itself with a armor, preventing you from being able to ink it. It will also have access to more attacks. While wearing the armor, it can fire a gun with high speed and will now attempt to crush you. The player has to shoot the buckle on the Octostomp's face to get rid of the armor. Then again, they must wait for the Octostomp to fall and become vulnerable so they can ink it's side and climb to the tentacle. After the second burst, it'll regain its armor and grow two more faces on it's side, making it hard to dodge it attacks by dodging to the side. Therefore, it is best to dodge by backing up. The player needs to repeat the strategy a third time to get to the final tentacle. With the third tentacle gone, the Octostomp is defeated again and explodes, with the Zapfish now safe. Category:Weapons Category:Machinery Category:Recurring Bosses Category:Shooting Game Bosses Category:Multiple Phases Category:Splatoon Bosses